Promise
by Enjoy
Summary: "Désormais, il ne voulait plus reproduire les erreurs du passé ou choisir ce chemin exempt de toute difficulté, celui où il était sûr de pouvoir trouver la sécurité qu'il avait toujours tant cherchée jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne voulait plus fuir." Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Promise

**Auteur** : Enjoy

**Situation au niveau de la série** : Pendant l'épisode 7 de la saison 6, Known Unknows. Plus précisément lorsque Cuddy et House dansent ensemble et parlent de leurs années de faculté de médecine. J'avais envie de reprendre la fin de cette scène, alors voilà !

**Spoilers** : Oui si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 6. Jusqu'à l'épisode 7 tout du moins.

**Disclaimers** : J'ai buté le Père Noël parce qu'il ne m'avait pas apportée des droits sur House comme je lui avais demandé. Donc ce médecin de génie, ses larbins, sa patronne, son meilleur ami et tout ce petit monde qui appartient à cette magnifique série ne sont toujours pas à moi ... Zut !

**Notes** : - Lucas quoi ? Lucas Douglas ? J'connais pas, sorry :D.  
- Cette fiction est composée de deux chapitres, le deuxième étant légèrement plus long que le premier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« I was gonna call you.  
_ No ... Don't do that. There was no expectations. I was just as into it ...  
_ I was gonna come see you. Figure out where things would go from there. That was the morning I got the call from the dean and I was expelled from my first med school and there didn't seen any point.  
_ I should go to my room and review papers for the infectious disease panel. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, l'esprit embrumé par l'irréalisme de la situation.

A ces paroles, il se retrouva seul, au beau milieu de la piste, en proie au doute et à l'incompréhension.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Un sourire, une invitation, une danse. Un contact délivrant tout un tas d'émotions, comme à l'époque de leur jeunesse, là où tout avait commencé. Là où tout semblait encore à leur portée. Mais aujourd'hui, ce temps paraissait bien loin, comme un monde parallèle qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais atteindre. En choisissant la voie de la sureté - ou ce qu'il pensait l'être - , c'était tout ce qu'il était parvenu à créer; une simple utopie, signe avant-coureur d'un rêve destiné à rester ancré dans l'imaginaire, sans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour se réaliser.

Là enfin, il comprit toute son erreur. Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser seule, ébranlée par sa perte. Hantée par l'idée de n'avoir été que l'un de ses jouets, alors qu'il ne l'avait fuit que pour des raisons qui lui paraissaient légitimes.  
Pourtant à cette époque, il avait hésité, à partir sans se retourner. Sans poser un dernier regard sur ses courbes qui le faisaient rêver, sur la personne pour qui il aurait voulu s'améliorer. Ou au moins essayer.  
L'espace d'un instant, il avait douté, abrutissant son esprit à coup de phrases sorties tout droit de nulle part.  
Des pensées pourtant symptomatiques, que toute personne normale aurait su comprendre et analyser. Une sorte de Wilson ancestral qui aurait essayé de le ramener à la raison.

« Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. » « Va lui parler. » « Cesse de faire l'idiot. »

Ou tous ces propos dénués de sens pour son esprit, qui s'étaient effacés à l'instant même où sa véritable personnalité avait refait surface, remplacés par ses principes qui lui étaient beaucoup plus familiers.  
Partir; puisque même sans lui, elle pourrait survivre, allant même jusqu'à se persuader que sans sa présence constante, elle pourrait mieux vivre.  
En agissant ainsi, il avait pensé œuvrer pour son bien-être, alors qu'en réalité il n'était question que de son propre intérêt.  
La lâcheté et ses sentiments refoulés, balayés par son orgueil et sa capacité à rejeter toute attache, l'avaient poussé vers cette voie : ils étaient aisément parvenus à lui faire croire qu'il baignait dans le vrai alors qu'il ne faisait que nager dans des eaux troubles remplies de faux-semblants.  
Un monde illusoire où tout lui paraissait réel.

Peut-être aurait-il simplement fallu qu'il se retourne pour la contempler, pour être envahi d'une foule de regrets qui lui auraient permis de trouver la force et le courage de pouvoir l'affronter. Même si autrefois, il ne faisait pas parti de ceux pour qui les remords suffisaient à ramener au réel. Il aurait justement voulu échapper à cette dimension radicale où seul son rationnel pouvait faire foi.  
Toujours ces satanés illusions créées par son propre monde.

Alors oui, il était parti. Oui, il ne l'avait pas appelée, ne s'était jamais expliqué. Il ne pouvait pas nier ces évidences.  
Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser, il était sincère lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il avait voulu la recontacter.  
Il se revoit encore, à cette époque. Enfermé dans cette bulle en acier forgé qu'il avait lui même créée, où seuls quelques minces filets d'air, rapidement étouffés, parvenaient à la rappeler à lui. Dans ces rares moments, il saisissait son combiné téléphonique, sans jamais être capable de composer son numéro : sa faible volonté ne faisait pas longtemps le poids face à son esprit frappé par ce pessimisme maladif.  
Il replongeait chaque fois dans l'idée que l'existence de la jeune femme brillait grâce à son absence.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Désormais, il ne voulait plus reproduire les erreurs du passé ou choisir ce chemin exempt de toute difficulté, celui où il était sûr de pouvoir trouver la sécurité qu'il avait toujours tant cherché jusqu'à maintenant.  
Il ne voulait plus fuir.

Soudain, une masse le bouscula un peu, le sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé. La masse en question - un homme - s'excusa brièvement avant de repartir dans une danse effrénée avec sa partenaire.  
De retour dans le réel, il prit la peine d'observer le couple qu'il venait de rencontrer.  
Tous deux souriaient bêtement, comme deux imbéciles heureux sujets à des effusions dont ils n'avaient même pas le contrôle, lui jetant à la figure ce bonheur auquel il ne s'était jamais senti capable d'accéder.

Il secoua un instant la tête, pour bien se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Envier le bonheur de deux êtres qui acceptent, assument, montrent fièrement leur passion réciproque.  
Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il rêverait secrètement de devenir une des ces personnes éprises, qui souriraient sans raisons en faisant simplement face à leurs dulcinées ?

Il déglutit difficilement et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.  
Toutes ces pensées étranges ne devaient justement être dues qu'à ces effusions de tendresse un peu trop présentes dans la pièce. C'était la seule explication rationnelle qu'il avait trouvée pour se justifier à lui-même.  
D'un autre coté, cette voix de Wilson ancestral - qui avait au fond toujours était là - lui souffla une toute autre raison. Ou peut-être était-ce la voix de Wilson lui-même, quand même bien plus convaincante que la pâle copie qui avait tenté de le retenir vingt années plus tôt.  
Il se passa une main sur le visage, comme pour s'aider à réfléchir.

« Alors Wilson, je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Parce que si t'as envie de te manifester, c'est maintenant ou jamais !. » _se dit-il intérieurement._

La réponse lui apparue comme une évidence. L'opposé de celle selon laquelle il avait fuit dans le passé.

D'un geste brusque, il enleva sa perruque comme s'il s'agissait du masque qu'il avait toujours porté, et la jeta à terre avec violence.  
D'une marche rapide, il sortit de la salle, en faisant claquer énergiquement le bout de sa canne contre le sol.  
D'une démarche assurée, il prit le chemin qui menait à la chambre de Cuddy, un sourire espiègle posé sur ses lèvres.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il se mit à douter. L'opposé de ce doute qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'il l'avait quittée à la faculté. Et comme à cette époque, il se dissipa rapidement, même s'il venait cette fois d'être brisé par la confiance et l'espoir qui venaient de l'envahir.  
Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Il sonna et attendit.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Bon eh bien, suite et fin !  
Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews :).

* * *

L'attente lui parut interminable. A un tel point que lorsqu'il entendit les cliquetis d'une clé s'enserrant dans une serrure, il était sur le point de partir, pensant que sa visite était peut-être un peu trop incongrue.

« Trop tard » _remarqua t-il en voyant la porte s'entrouvrir._

La porte qui finit par s'ouvrir entièrement laissa apparaître une Cuddy aux yeux légèrement humectés. Les émotions délivrées lors de cette soirée passée en sa compagnie lui avaient donc étaient tout aussi fatals ...

Il s'injuria mentalement et se retenu pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir, aussi vite que sa patte folle le lui aurait permise.  
Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur sa canne, cherchant à regagner l'assurance qui venait de lui échapper.

La doyenne le dévisagea, une lueur sombre logé dans son regard mouillé par ses quelques larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _demanda t-elle sèchement. _Si c'est encore pour me mentir, vous pouvez repartir.  
_ Je ne vous ai pas menti Cuddy. »

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir à sa réponse; elle lui était venue tout naturellement; sans sarcasmes et sans mensonges.

« Pourquoi ce besoin obsessionnel de me faire mal ? _l'interrogea t-elle, sur un ton accusateur._  
_ Pourquoi ce besoin permanent de croire que je ne sais que mentir ? _répliqua t-il, sur un ton calme et posé._  
_ Parce que c'est la réalité.  
_ C'est faux. Et vous le savez. »

De nouveau sujet à un léger sanglot incontrôlable, elle leva les yeux pour éviter la coulée d'un nouveau chagrin. Lorsqu'elle daigna de nouveau le regarder, son regard avait changé : il était passé passé du bleu uni, déserté de toutes émotions, à un bleu nuancé beaucoup plus expressif.  
Et lui restait simplement là, incapable de faire un quelconque geste pour la rassurer. Il avait beau être enclin au changement, il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre avec elle.

Le silence commença alors à les oppresser.

Incapable de supporter la situation plus longtemps, elle abdiqua la première, partant se réfugier dans la pièce qui lui servait de salon.  
Mais pour lui montrer qu'elle était quand même prête à l'écouter, elle laissa la porte ouverte, lui laissant le choix entre deux possibilités. Partir, et risquer une nouvelle fois de la décevoir ou entrer et lui montrer qu'elle avait tort de penser qu'il n'était pas sincère dans ce qu'il lui disait.

Sans y réfléchir - car il savait que cela pouvait lui causer préjudice - il avança de deux pas pour se retrouver plongé dans l'espace de la doyenne, franchissant l'entrée comme si elle avait été surmontée d'une barrière invisible. Satisfait d'avoir triomphé de cette étape, il continua son chemin et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente.

Il la trouva sur le canapé, les genoux pliés sous ses bras, comme si elle cherchait à se protéger. Se protéger de lui et sa fâcheuse tendance à toujours trouver le moyen de la blesser.  
Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant.

Ne trouvant pas les mots qu'il lui fallait, il se contenta d'avancer, de se poser à ses cotés tout en fixant un point imaginaire au beau milieu de la pièce.  
Tandis qu'il se triturait les doigts comme jamais, il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, nécessaire pour l'aider à continuer.  
Alors enfin, il se mit à parler.

« Je voulais vraiment vous appeler. _déclara t-il, pour commencer sur un point précis._  
_ Arrêtez. »

Il détourna son regard du néant pour pouvoir le plonger dans le sien. Il put alors lire une puissante mélancolie, mélangée à une grande vague de colère et d'inquiétude, perceptible dès la première seconde où il avait croisé ses yeux bleus perçants.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'elle lui laissait une dernière chance pour s'expliquer. Une unique chance qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer.

« Je voulais vraiment savoir si un avenir était possible. Mais je n'ai jamais eu ni le courage, ni la volonté suffisante pour le faire. »

Ses paroles lui firent l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur.  
Son visage s'assombrit et elle leva de nouveau les yeux.

« Non attendez, je crois que vous m'avez mal compris. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ...

Elle parvint à ravaler les larmes qui allaient s'écouler.

« ... J'aurais du plus me battre pour vous. »

Il acheva ses mots d'une voix tremblante, ne parvenant décidément pas à contenir ses émotions. Il soutint néanmoins son regard, persuadé qu'il lui fournissait le courage nécessaire pour ne pas fuir et tout gâcher.

« Pourquoi avoir attendu maintenant ? _demanda t-elle, un peu perdue._  
_ J'ai pris conscience de pas mal de choses depuis Mayfield. Après ma sortie, j'avais décidé de regagner tout ce que j'avais perdu après vous avoir blessée comme je l'avais fait. C'est-à-dire votre respect, votre amitié, votre ... affection. »

Il se tut un instant pour baisser les yeux vers le sol.

« Et peut-être plus. » _acheva t-il, à demie voix._

Elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Vous n'aviez rien perdu de tout cela.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais pu lire dans votre regard.  
_ J'étais en colère. Vous le savez mieux que personne; nos ressentis sont faussés lorsque nous avons été contrariés.  
_ Ils auraient pourtant été tout à fait légitimes.  
_ N'en parlons plus, c'est du passé. » _conclut-elle, persuadée que c'était la meilleure chose à faire._

Alors qu'il hochait la tête en signe d'approbation, il continuait de se masser nerveusement les doigts de la main, ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire, ni quoi dire.  
Il était perdu, et elle l'avait remarqué.

Comme pour l'aider à se rassurer, elle fit descendre sa main le long de son bras pour atteindre ses doigts et pouvoir y entremêler les siens.  
Appréciant la douceur du geste, il se décontracta, relâcha tous les muscles de son corps. Il accentua la faible étreinte qui les unisser, cherchant désespérément la force de pouvoir placer les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.  
Alors qu'elle venait de poser son autre main sur sa joue recouverte de sa barbe de trois jours, il trouva l'énergie qui lui manquait encore et replongea dans le bleu enivrant de ses yeux.

« Je ne peux ni vous promettre la simplicité, ni la normalité, mais ... »

Il prit une nouvelle bouffée d'air.

« Est-ce qu'un avenir serait possible ? »

Pour simple réponse, elle lui sourit. Et lui, répondit bêtement à ce sourire.

Puis, elle se pencha vers lui, doucement, prenant bien soin d'apprécier chacuns de leurs mouvements. Un instant plus tard, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, avec une délicatesse dont le diagnosticien ne se serait jamais cru capable. Celui d'après, elles s'entrechoquaient.

Un baiser fragile et timide, qui devint confiant et frénétique, puis ardent et rempli de toute une évidence.  
Leurs langues se rencontraient, s'invitaient, dansaient à un rythme effréné.  
Mais le souffle coupé, ils durent mettre fin à ce moment privilégié.  
Leurs mains toujours liées, ils souriaient, lorsque Cuddy voulut se rassurer.

« Promettez-moi au moins que plus jamais vous ne partirez. »

Il y avait de ces promesse qu'il ne pouvait lui faire, mais sa présence à ses cotés faisait désormais partie des choses sur lesquelles elle pouvait compter.  
Pour lui répondre, il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras et de sa voix la plus sincère déclara.

« Je vous le promets. »

Leur destin commun était désormais scellé.

Fin.

* * *

Les avis sont grandement appréciés :). Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
